


Future

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Take place during the Channel Chaser epilogue
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma & Poof Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Imaginary Gary & Timmy Turner, Tammy Turner & Timmy Turner & Tommy Turner, Tammy Turner & Tommy Turner, Timmy Turner & Timmy Turner's Dad & Timmy Turner's Mom, Tootie/Timmy Turner
Kudos: 5





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here is just based on my opinion

Things change after young Timmy defeated future Vicky, reverting everything's back to the way it's supposed to be or at least...

Now a 30 year old man, Timmy Turner preparing to go to work while fixing his tie position. Meanwhile, his children; Tammy Turner and Tommy Turner were out at the lawn digging out somewhat a small metal box, the twins uncover a secret as they open the box they found a picture of someone that looks very similar to the twins but for sure it's not either one of them, also beside the boy was a fishbowl with 3 goldfishes in it. After a few more looks the twins came up with a conclusion.

"Tammy, do you think this is daddy?" Little Tommy ask curiously while looking at his sister

"I think so? But daddy never said he has pet goldfishes before?"

"Let's bring this in and show daddy"

"Yeah, let's go" Tammy replied as the twins run back to the house

"Daddy what's this?"


End file.
